creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Redninja222
Goodnight, It was a dark night when a little boy named Joe wanted to play shadow the hedgehog. He got out his game and had started playing. One thing was not right, the menu had only one option, start. Joe had just thought it was a glitch so he played. After a while the game started bugging out. There were texture glitches everywhere and shadow seemed to, smile. Of course this got Joe to eject the disk. He wanted to get the play station fixed now. There was no reason that glitches like that would happen. He just decided to watch TV and let his play station sit for a while. The TV was doing strange things after some time, Everyone on the shows started to smile, and the screen strarted to become static. Now Joe knew something was wrong. Suddenly the screen turned to black, and complete silence. After 5 minutes of silence shadows face popped up. He was smiling again, and slowly his eyes turned to a shade of bright red, and his smile got bigger showing sharp teeth. The screen then showed the word goodnight and Joe passed out. His parents found him laying on the ground the next morning, so they called the hospital. When they arrived, the doctor said the small boy was in a coma for the rest of his life. Not dead, but asleep. In his mind, the only thing Joe could see was the face of shadow with his red eyes and toothy smile, and he could here someone sayng goodnight over and overagain. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Redninja222 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 02:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC)